Emergencia: Enfermero vs Doctor
by Zucy93
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un estudiante de enfermeria que viaja a EEUU para realizar sus practicas. Durante su estancia en el hospital conoce al doctor Alfred F. Jones, con quien tiene una serie de problemas que teminan enamorandolos, pero la llegada de un viejo amor de Jones, y la recien descubierta enfermedad Arthur obstaculizan su relacion. Aparicion de los hermanos Britania.


Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no actualizar (otra ve XP). Este fic se me ocurrio despues de conocer a un doctor muy parecido a Alfred en el hospital en el que rabajo, así que dijé ¿porque no?

Me ahorraré todo lo demas, así que: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es USUK. Participacion de Fancia, España, India, y los hermanos del Reino Unido.

Les agradeceria sus comentarios :)

Prólogo.

Yo no soy una persona de estrella fuerte, muchas veces eh tratado de volar y todas esas veces he caído, incluso ahora sé que me quedan muchos tropezones por delante, el solo hecho de pensar que estoy en espera de consulta con el médico familiar es una señal de alarma que de este lado (como paciente) se ve de una manera muy distinta que la de aquel. Scott me ha obligado a realizarme el chequeo total, no tengo ni idea de porque me ha pedido urgentemente que lo hiciese pero creo que se debe al fallecimiento del tío Robert hace una semana, del primo Joshua hace tres meses, y de la abuela Zolash hace medio año, todos por cáncer. Desde pequeño él ha cuidado de mí, no solo porque papá y mamá tenían que trabajar por muchas horas para darnos lo mejor sino porque creo que tiene un cierto fanatismo por verme sufrir entre sus manos, sin embargo esta vez parece más serio que de costumbre.

Pensar que desde que comencé a trabar en ese lugar el doctor Alfred no ha dejado de molestarme solo hace que a cada segundo piense en el, digo no tiene nada de especial, es igual a todos los demás médicos a pesar de que aparente tener algo que ellos no. Pero hace poco me enteré de algo que, sin razón alguna me ha puesto un poco ¿curioso?, no es que me importe en lo absoluto, solo que como es de costumbre en el hospital todos los enfermeros y enfermeras conocemos la vida privada de los médicos.

Ese hombre tiene algo distinto, algo que hace que todos los demás volteen a verle y le admiren, una brillante estrella que opaca la mía. Parece mentira que yo solo me contradiga.

Capitulo 1

Yo no soy de aquellas personas que van por la vida preguntando sobre el pasado de quien se le pase enfrente, digo, a quien le importa que la vecina haya metido a tres hombres borrachos justo el día en que su esposo salió, o que el supervisor en realidad es mujer y se cambio el sexo solo para meterse a los vestuarios masculinos cuando tenía 22 años, o que el doctor Alfred tubo un supuesto amorío con un hombre desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No era mi intención enterarme de esto último, pero la insistencia de Francis me obligó a escucharlo.

Mi sufrimiento comenzó hace un par de meses cuando el supervisor de prácticas tuvo la grandiosa idea de mandarme al hospital de especialidades médicas a realizar mi practica de enfermería, en ese momento yo estaba de lo más feliz y es que todos queríamos campo practico en ese lugar.

A pesar de que la humanidad ha avanzado a pasos agigantados, las personas aún no logran aceptar la igualdad entre sexos, no es que me queje pero la mayoría de los pacientes espera que una enfermera sexi les atienda y al ver a los enfermeros con filipina y pantalón nos discriminan sin explicación alguna, claro está que incluso los doctores tengan un fetiche contra nuestro grupo de trabajo creyendo que no podemos tomar decisiones por nuestra cuenta cuando el rango académico que nos otorgan al titularnos estipula que ese y otros privilegios se nos es concedido.

El primer día de prácticas el profesor supo de la ausencia de una enfermera en el área de urgencias, y fue ahí donde por primera vez escuché del doctor Jones cuando una pequeña ingresó por una fuerte gripe.

–El doctor Jones está en el área de oncología - dijo la jefa de área a una compañera mientras me veía preparando las cosas para canalizar a la pequeña –ve y llámale por favor, dile que se trata de Alice, su paciente. Esperé unos minutos y luego m dirigí a hacer mi trabajo.

-Hola Alice- dije entrando a la sala en la que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama –soy el enfermero Arthur, es un gusto conocerte-

-igual yo, me alegra conocerte, eres guapo- dijo la pequeña viéndome a los ojos mientras mecía sus piernitas. Nunca antes me habían dicho tal cosa, pero el que viniera de ella me hiso sentir feliz, así que me puse a su altura para contestarle:

-Tú eres una niña hermosa.

-gracias, pero te advierto que yo ya tengo novio, se llama Alfred.

-entonces ese tal Alfredh es un niño muy afortunado- Maldito error. –Mira, tendré que darte un pequeño piquetito, es para poder pasar unos líquidos por tus venitas - dije mostrándole el jelco y el equipo de venoclisis. –te va a doler un poco, pero me aseguraré de hacerlo lo más rápido y suave posible, que dices ¿cooperas conmigo?

-claro, pero si después me das un beso, Mickey lo hacía cuando me picaba-

-¿solo uno? Bien, me conformaré con eso- le respondí acariciando su cabeza. Luego acomodé todos mis instrumentos y realice la técnica mientras la enfermera vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos, cosa que fue demasiado desagradable porque a quien no le molesta que le observen trabajar. –Listo, ¿vez? Dije que sería rápido-

-ahora mi beso, antes de que llegue mi novio-

-bien- dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, pero para ese momento había llegado sin tocar la puerta el idiota de Alfred, quien armó una péquela escena de celos injustificados, claro que en ese momento yo no le conocía.

-Alice, que significa esto-

-Cariño, no es lo que parece- dijo ella pareciendo realmente preocupada cosa que fue totalmente fuera de lugar dado que su edad era de 7 años.

También fue esa la primera vez que vi a ese sujeto. Cuando por fin terminamos con ella, ambos salimos de la habitación sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, pero no era eso lo incomodo sino la apatía con la que se comenzó a portar tras dar unos pasos fuera de la sala.

-Gracias por su trabajo Doctor Jones- dije regresando al control de enfermería acomodando la tabla de apoyo que utilicé para realizar el chequeo de los pacientes a mi cargo pues las enfermeras habían salido a cenar cabe destacar que ya era de noche y mi turno estaba por terminar. Un privilegio del que nos privan al ser estudiantes es el no poder comer en horas práctica.

-¿aún no has pasado medicamentos?-

-No doctor Jones- respondí tratando se sonar lo más profesional posible.

-¿y qué esperas? ¿Acaso eres de las enfermeras holgazanas que esperan a que uno venga a hacer su trabajo?-

-¿pero qu….- traté de contestar pero el interrumpió.

-mira, no quiero escuchar escusas, ándale ponte a trabajar- dijo después de sacar un respiro hondo de disgusto y enojo mientras se ponía caminar dirigiéndose a la salida del área de urgencias.

-¡Doctor Jones! –dije deteniendo su paso –en primer lugar, soy enfermero, en segundo, 10 correctos en administración de medicamentos ¿acaso los olvidó? "Hora correcta" son las 6:10 pm. El no seguir alguno de ellos puede poner en desequilibrio la mejoría de alguno de nuestros pacientes- dije discretamente tratado de controlar la ira que Jade (amigo de la India que conocí en la escuela media cuando aún vivíamos en Inglaterra) me había pedido controlar. El solo volteó a verme como si lo que dijo le hubiese humillado de la peor manera, creo que fue también la primera vez que nuestros ojos se enfrentaron directamente.

-cambia las camas, para eso no hay hora- no me ofendió el que haya dicho eso dado que uno de los trabajos que nos corresponde hacer es eso para mantener en buena higiene a las personas que ponen su salud en nuestra manos, pero lo que casi me saca de mis casillas fue su mirada de superioridad.

El tiempo lento corre por los pasillos del hospital, Jade y yo estábamos en estancia masculina, ahí los pacientes barones con enfermedades leves pasan las ultimas horas antes de darles de alta. Ya casi eran las 3 pm cuando terminé de preparar los medicamentos cuando el altavoz se escuchó sonar. "Estudiante de enfermería Kirkland, favor de presentarse en oncología", Jade y yo solo nos intercambiábamos miradas, como si entre nosotros pudiéramos dar con él porque me buscaban.

-Arthur, para que te llamarán-

-No tengo idea, tal vez el supervisor me movió de servicio sin avisar-

-como sea, date prisa y me dices por texto que sucede para yo poder pasar los medicamentos de tus pacientes.

-el kardex está sobré el carrillo, gracias Jade- me acomodé el brazalete de enfermería y me dirigí al lugar. Cuando llegué inmediatamente me enviaron a un privado en donde ya me esperaban tres enfermeras y un doctor con todo el material preparado.

-Enfermero Kirkland, se le presenta paciente masculino de 1 año 2 meses de edad, con deshidratación severa, manifestación de incomodidad y llanto, por lo que se procede a canalizarlo, no queremos lastimar al pequeño por lo que se ha solicitado a su supervisor el permiso para que usted realice el procedimiento ya que las venas del paciente son poco visibles y muy pequeñas.

-Claro, yo lo hago, pero ¿puedo saber porque me han llamado a mi?

-una compañera nos ha contado que canalizas de una manera perfecta, pero si perforas la vena no hay problema, entendemos que el paciente tiene unas venas muy pequeñas.

Me calcé los guantes y tras realizar las demás preparaciones puncioné al pequeño obteniendo retorno.

-es cierto, lo hace perfecto- decían detrás de mí. –Igual que como lo hubiese hecho el doctor Mickey- la verdad no era la primera vez que escuchaba de aquel sujeto, pero no tomé ni la mas mínima atención y terminé el proceso.

Al salir de la habitación un doctor gritó desde la jefatura de medicina en el lugar

-¡Mickey regresó!- mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí, una ceja me saltó como por inercia, era el tipo más desagradable que pude haber vuelto a ver.

-Mickey!, en donde está!- era el doctor Jones quien pasaba la mirada sobre mí con una luz en los ojos que me dejó paralizado, era como una pintura, como una mañana de cielo despejado, era la primera vez que veía tal hermosura en los ojos de una persona.

-Es el- dijo un doctor apuntándome como orgasmeandose por mí, cosa que provocó que el doctor Jones cambiara súbitamente de actitud.

-De que hablas, el solo es un enfermero, en donde está Mickey.

-Es el, dicen que el canaliza con tal facilidad como Mickey, él ha regresado en forma de este enfermero.

-No digas tonterías- fue lo único que dijo el doctor Jones antes retirarse nuevamente.

Era ya muy tarde, Jade y yo habíamos salido a cenar después de nuestro turno cerca del hospital. Mismo al que minutos más tarde llegaron algunos médicos. Él y yo hablábamos sobre nuestra vida en Inglaterra y lo difícil que fue integrarse al ingles americano, que por cierto aborrecía a más no poder. –Debes aprender a relajarte- me decía el moreno cada vez que comenzaba a subir el tono al quejarme de todo EU.

-es que, Jade, mira esto, es tan desordenado y de mal gusto, en Inglaterra la comida es totalmente diferente, y la atención es de primer nivel incluso en los cafés más baratos y…- no pude terminar de hablar, alguien había chocado con mi asiento y me había hecho derramar el té que sostenía sobre mi abrigo que afortunadamente cubría mi uniforme blanco.

-Discul.. Pero si es la enfermera prepotente de antes- dijo con ironía el doctor Jones.

-¿Enfermera?- preguntó en voz baja mi amigo. Al mismo tiempo que yo pregunté -¡¿Prepotente?!-

-Incluso fuera del hospital me causas problemas, porque no te sientas bien, ya ensuciaste mis zapatos.

-¿yo? Fuiste tú quien derramó el té sobre mí.

-Ashhh, ya te dije, fue porque tú estabas atravesado.

-Si te fijaras por dónde vas hubieras evitado esto, que harás al respecto.

-Nada, ya te dije, no fue culpa mía.

-Pero que… le contaré a tu supervisor de prácticas mocoso.

-Supervisor, pero de que hablas, yo soy residente.

-¿residente? Per…-

-que ¿acaso el abuelo aún no se recibe de enfermera?

-SOY ENFERMERO! Como puedes ser tan insolente con tus superiores.

-Viejo, no es mi culpa que no seas inteligente y no puedas escalar años.

-A..ARTHUR?- exclamó un rubio de cabello largo que recién llegaba al lugar.

-Francis- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que compartiéramos una mirada de desagrado.

-Arthur, cuando llegaste a América.

-Hace un par de meses, por intercambio en la universidad.

-valla, sabía que no soportarías tanto tiempo sin verme.

-De que hablas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estabas aquí.

-era de esperarse que personas como ustedes se conociesen.- dijo el sujeto desagradablemente.

-estábamos juntos en la facultad de medicina en Inglaterra hace un año. Pero dime porque te saliste de la carrera cuando estabas por terminar si te iba muy bien.

-¿se salió de la carrera?-

-El trato que tiene los médicos no es humanista, de este lado creo que puedo tener un acercamiento más efectivo a los pacientes. Pero no tengo por qué decirte esto a ti.

-bien bien, pero me alegro que nos volvamos a ver. Salgamos a recordar los viejos tiempos con los demás, ¿sabes? Antonio, Gilbert, Yao e Ivan también están aquí.

-no tengo tiempo-

-sigues igual de tsundere que siempre.

Ahora que lo pienso, hasta este día han sido muchos los percances que hemos tenido el doctor Jones y yo, desde la ocasión en que apropósito derramé mi té sobre su bata blanca. O cuando pidió que yo le asistiera en una biopsia y provocó que contaminara. También cuando corrió la voz de que yo había salido con Francis, cosa que él afirmó. Cuando pienso en ello creo que sin darnos cuenta hemos llegado a ser amigos.

Hoy ha sido mi día libre y he aprovechado para limpiar mi departamento, incluso he terminado de hacer algunos deberes pendientes. Pero sin darme cuenta he terminado sobre mi cama leyendo los mensajes de Alfred molestándome.

"estas ocupado?" escribí y mandé sin darme cuenta.

-SERÉ IDIOTA- grité levantándome rápidamente al caer en realidad mientras cubría mi rostro de la vergüenza. Me revolví el cabello y dejé salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba y mi rostro se ponía caliente cuando llegó su respuesta.

"Justo estoy saliendo de servicio"

Me sentí como todo un idiota al leerlo, seguro se sintió obligado a contestarme, como pude hacer tal cosa.

"hoy no te vi en tu área ¿estás enfermo? ¿Puedo ir a verte?

"No estoy enfermo no te preocupes, pero gracias

Hoy es mi día libre pero si quiere podemos encontrarnos"

"Claro, ¿te parece hoy a las 8? En el café que está por la

Avenida Connecticut, frente a la universidad"

"Claro, te veo allá. Bye."

"Bye… Arthur, no llegues tarde.

"No lo aré"

No sé porque tenía la impresión de que ambos estábamos nerviosos.


End file.
